


拯救小百合（之焉）

by poyunyinbing



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyunyinbing/pseuds/poyunyinbing
Summary: 海盗邂逅圣女小百合的故事。非常OOC，慎入。





	拯救小百合（之焉）

**Author's Note:**

> 海盗邂逅圣女小百合的故事。非常OOC，慎入。

一、

梵蒂冈在夜色中藏起了圣洁的翅膀，从四面八方悄悄伸出尖利的爪牙，于静寂无声中等待迷路的猎物入腹。 

不远处传来整齐划一的踏步声，无数士兵背着火枪，披着洁白的月光穿过圣伯多禄广场，随后他们举起火枪，将枪口对准了梵蒂冈最大的天主教堂。这大阵仗惊动了左边大门的皇家守卫军。 

圣彼得教堂闻声亮起明灯，整个教堂瞬间如星如月，在深夜里越发宏伟壮丽。守卫队队长从中间大门走出来，犹如雄狮被侵犯了领地般，他的面色并不好看：“诸位明火执仗，恐怕我们教皇大人都会在梦中被惊醒。” 

为首的并不是将军，而是异端审判官。审判官放下沉重的黑色提箱，对守卫队队长露出一个不怀好意的微笑：“事先没有传达问候，还请教皇大人别介意。审判局下达了判决书，圣女贞德并非圣女，而是应当遭受火刑的异端，圣洁之地不宜流血，因此，我谨代表异端审判局，恳请圣彼得教堂的教皇大人，将圣女贞德交由我们。 

当然，在此之前，教皇大人可以挑选最宅心仁厚的神父，跟随我们一起前往刑场，为圣女贞德做临终弥撒。” 

守卫队队长似乎听见了天大的笑话，“自从与奇美拉国一战后，凯撒大帝就命我们寸步不离地保护圣女贞德，别忘了，铲除奇美拉国王的得力帮手基督山伯爵，可全是贞德的功劳。您现在说她是异端，凯撒大帝知道么？” 

审判官望向他背后的教堂，动作优雅地摘掉手套，随后从怀里拿出一张羊皮纸，悲悯道：“若不是凯撒大帝亲笔写下判决书，哪位审判官敢定论贞德是异端？您若不信，我想教皇大人应当认得皇帝的字迹。” 

“什么？！”守卫队队长接过羊皮纸，大吃一惊，“这不可能是真的！”

作为事件中心人物，拥有“圣女贞德”名号的焉嘉正站在大教堂门后偷听。方才守卫队队长出去之前还在和他聊天，说起梵蒂冈新开了家茶庄，是传统的东方味道。而现在，守卫队队长正在和审判官对峙，外面的火枪队将要把他压往刑场，如果顺利的话，焉嘉会被熊熊火焰舔舐殆尽，成为一捧轻飘飘的灰尘。 

“凯撒……你竟然这么狠。”焉嘉穿着黑色的斗篷，兜帽将他的脸挡住了大半，也遮住了他脸上难过而沮丧的表情。 

你要我背着异端的罪名下地狱，我偏不让你如意。焉嘉这样想着，旋即转身穿过雕有精美花纹的走廊，推开内里那道门，走进大教堂，高大的石柱和墙壁、栩栩如生的塑像、精美细致的浮雕簇拥着圣光，他望着这一切，生出几分不舍。 

“希望凯撒别为难他们。” 

焉嘉叹了口气，踩着光可照人的大理石地面，一步一步往教堂后方的阶梯走，几分钟后，他出现在了教堂顶部的庭院，满天的星月散发出洁白圣洁的光，雪片似的落在他肩头上。 

守卫队队长捏着羊皮纸，依然不愿意承认这残酷的事实，正在这时，教堂二楼祝福阳台的大门轰然打开，教皇大人走到阳台上，居高临下地看向审判官：“让凯撒大帝过来，我倒要质问他，凭什么把圣女贞德认定为异端！” 

审判官早就料到会有这种局面出现，因此他不但不恼，反而用一种十分谦卑的态度，对着教皇深深鞠了一躬：“凯撒大帝不忍心参观贞德的临终弥撒，因此只好派了火枪队来为今晚的工作保驾护航，教皇大人，您最该清楚皇帝的作风，若您不交出贞德，圣彼得教堂将会面临什么样的命运？” 

“到那时，这里可就不是梵蒂冈的圣洁之地了，而是人人恐惧的炼狱。”审判官十分得意地抬手，“我再给您十秒钟的时间，还看不见贞德，我可要就下令了。” 

焉嘉摘掉兜帽，小心翼翼地爬到庭院墙边，鲜花在他脚下盛开，像是一幅装着春天的优美画卷。圆顶庭院离地面有四十米，这个高度，足够把人摔成一摊血泥。 

焉嘉回头望了眼圆顶上伫立的十字架，也不知道是叹惋还是埋怨，他轻声说了句：“神爱世人，但你不爱我。” 

“这样也好。我情愿这一生都没有见过你。” 

夜风袭来，他额前的碎发被吹起，露出一双漂亮的眼睛，里面仿佛嵌着星河，烨烨生辉，但紧接着，星河就和夜风一起，跌下圆顶，在夜色里划出一条微不足道的轨迹。 

有一个心不在焉等着审判官下令开枪的士兵抬头看见了这一幕，他惊呼一声，叫了起来：“大人！刚刚教堂圆顶上有人跳下去了！” 

二、

“嘿，今天天气真好。” 

黑珍珠号的主人夏之光慢悠悠地想从甲板上坐起来，他的两只手都打了石膏，坐起来的时候格外费劲，活像一只翻不了身的乌龟，可怜又滑稽，正在晒鱼干的巴博萨看不过去，于是就着满手的海盐粒，拎着夏之光的脖子往上提。 

“哎哟喂你轻点……”夏之光差点被勒死，“巴博萨，你是不是想谋杀我，还有你这一手的盐，是想把我和那堆可怜的多宝鱼一起晒成干么？” 

巴博萨翻了个白眼，“是的，不仅如此我还要谋权篡位呢。” 

“呸。”夏之光啐他一口，“别想对我的黑珍珠宝贝打主意，否则我就把你丢进海里喂多宝鱼，替它们牺牲的同伴们报仇。” 

巴博萨耸耸肩，“我可不想和你在嘴舌上浪费时间。对了，你的那个小百合，早就醒啦，现在正在床上发呆呢，你要不要去看看？” 

“看，当然要看。”夏之光立刻来了精神，“让为夫去瞧瞧我的漂亮小百合。” 

之所以叫那人小百合，是因为他昏迷时被夏之光和巴博萨一齐剥光了衣服泡在热水里时，白得就像一块莹润的玉石，夏之光捧着两只石膏手，光是看着就能想象到细致滑嫩的触感，当下就有些旖旎不可告人的心思窜了出来。 

巴博萨拿着毛巾给他擦洗身体，不住地皱眉：“这分明还是个男孩，你瞧，这儿毛都没长齐呢。” 

夏之光循着目光看过去，确实颜色淡，于是他又有点担心：“巴博萨，这我掳过来当小媳妇，会不会太过分了？” 

巴博萨惊愕地看向他，才发现他满面潮红，脑子里面恐怕已经在想些巫山云雨诸如此类的秘事，巴博萨又看了一眼沉睡中格外虚弱的男孩，手立刻先于大脑做出动作，将沾了水热乎乎的毛巾一把糊在了夏之光脸上。 

甲板上的阳光很是晒人。现在巴博萨盯着面前的一盆盐，又很认真地思索要不要把这盆盐往夏之光脸上泼过去。 

夏之光还不知死活，龇牙咧嘴地眨眨眼，“怎么样，我的压寨夫人醒来后更漂亮吧？”常年在各个海岛上烧杀抢掠，夏之光见过的美人并不少，不过跟美人比起来，他还是更喜欢金币和宝藏。既然能让他说出漂亮两个字，那足以见得是个倾国倾城的角色了。 

“好看。但是，他是个带把的。”巴博萨毫不留情地泼他冷水。 

夏之光愤怒地对着他的屁股踢了一脚：“你懂什么。漂亮小百合可是用我的两条胳膊换来的，管他是男是女，来了就别走了。” 

不说还好，一说他觉得自己的手臂更疼了。夏之光身为加勒比海域人人闻风丧胆的新任“杰克船长”，却在驱车从圣彼得教堂经过时差点被一个从天而降的男孩给砸死，好在他骨头硬身体素质佳，仅仅是双手被砸骨折，否则黑珍珠将失去它的主人，巴博萨也会失去斗嘴消遣的对象。 

被拯救的小百合本人此刻靠在船舱内柔软的床上，一时间有点发懵。天可怜见，他实在是分不清这是现实还是梦境，分明前一秒钟他还在圆顶上奋力往下跳，怎么现在他就出现在了这里？ 

“这是天堂还是地狱？”焉嘉呆呆地伸出细白腕子凑到嘴边咬了一口，是疼的，“哈。还是人间。” 

“喂你住手！”砰的一声，夏之光一脚踢开门，“我拿双手换的你这条命，你可不能自残！” 

“我没有……”焉嘉被吓了一跳，急忙缩回手，“你是谁？” 

“我是你救命恩人。你的命现在归我啦，所以小百合你最好乖乖的。”夏之光冷笑一声，叉着腰站在床边，浑身上下全是凶悍的匪气：“郑重地介绍一下我自己，我是加勒比海域新任统治者，他们都叫我‘杰克船长’，但是你可以直呼我的本名，至于我的真名……” 

说着，他拿起床头柜上放着的羽毛笔，极其认真地在羊皮纸上写下自己的名字，然后递给焉嘉。 

焉嘉微微张开嘴唇，“啊”了一声：“东方的文字。你也是东方血统么？” 

“是的，现在轮到你了。说说看吧，为什么我的漂亮小百合会从圣彼得大教堂掉下来呢？”夏之光拍了拍身上的灰，坐在床边，和焉嘉凑得近了些，用一种非常虔诚倾听的姿态盯着他。 

焉嘉迫不得已正对上夏之光期冀的目光，才发现他其实生得很英俊，眉骨很高，五官深刻而立体，眼睛下的泪痣却缓和了他的锐气，凸显出几分温柔来。 

“你……”焉嘉抿了抿唇，“海盗大人，你其实不必救我的。” 

三、

众所周知，圣女贞德是凯撒大帝最得力的女将军。 

焉嘉最早是被法兰西一个小村子的妇人收养，七八年后他出落得亭亭玉立，秀美如少女，时常披着一头漆黑长发和妇人去集市卖纺织品，商人们都说，您家这个小女儿倒不像村姑，反而像个东方贵族流落在外的小公主。 

往往这个时候焉嘉都抿紧嘴唇一言不发，倒是收养她的妇人笑吟吟地附和他们：“谁说不是呢，是我好运气啦，捡到这么个矜贵的宝贝。” 

有一天焉嘉独自去采摘玫瑰，途经一棵长了几百年的大树时，突然就眼前一黑晕了过去，等他醒来，发现有好几个穿着纯白华服的大人围着自己。 

其中一个说：“我是天使圣弥额尔。”然后又指了指另外两位：“他是圣玛加利大，他是圣加大肋纳。” 

焉嘉抱着膝盖往后缩了缩：“我不认识你们。” 

圣弥额尔伸出手，轻柔地摸了摸焉嘉的额头：“别害怕，孩子。我们是上帝派来告知你神的启示，去找凯撒大帝吧孩子，然后以圣女贞德的身份，带兵收复奇美拉王国，这是你的使命。” 

说罢，三个天使就消失了，唯留一地树荫。焉嘉魂不守舍地飞奔回去，找到收养自己的妇人，细说了一切经过，妇人察觉到这是一个让自己离开村庄的契机，于是带着焉嘉去找凯撒大帝，皇宫守卫军自然不会放他们进去，很多疯子和傻子也逢人就说自己看见了天使和上帝，若是每个都放到凯撒面前去，他们早就跟丢进了加勒比海域喂鲨鱼。 

妇人不肯放弃，拿出了在集市上谈价的口舌，缠得士兵们心烦意乱，其中一个士兵暴怒而起，一脚把妇人踹到了墙角，焉嘉急忙冲过去把妇人抱起来，士兵捋起袖子往前走了几步，还想接着揍他们，正在这时，一匹骏马冲了过来，堪堪在喷泉雕像旁停住。 

士兵们急忙抬手敬礼，来的人竟然是凯撒大帝。焉嘉第一次看见传说中的皇帝，慌乱地低下头，生怕被看见。 

焉嘉本就是少见的东方人，在人群中实在是太过于耀眼，凯撒一眼就看见了他，这个杀伐果断的皇帝踩着军靴走到焉嘉面前，弯腰抬起他的下巴看了半晌，却什么也没说，转身就走了。 

几个小时后，一队皇家骑士驱着装饰华丽的马车来到焉嘉居住的小村庄，留给妇人一箱沉重的金币，将焉嘉迎进了爱丽舍宫，并昭告天下，圣女将带着上帝的启示来助他收复奇美拉国。 

凯撒对焉嘉的关爱，更像一个父亲对待子女，他为焉嘉修建了圣女府，送他去皇家军事学院念书，当民间都在议论凯撒何时迎娶贞德做王后时，凯撒还在担心焉嘉的小裙子够不够穿，学院里有没有调皮的男生欺负他。 

直到焉嘉16岁那天，凯撒喝醉了，一个人摇摇晃晃来到圣女府，半梦半醒间看见刚刚洗完澡的焉嘉，他才惊觉，这个孩子已经快要长大了。 

凯撒不愿意迎娶圣女，他心中另有所属，焉嘉对他而言，不过是个收复奇美拉王国的趁手工具，对于焉嘉，凯撒有一个十分周密的计划。 

然而就是这一晚，凯撒的计划险些被打乱。他醉醺醺地看见刚洗澡出来的焉嘉，不知为何心里一股邪火冒了出来。 

焉嘉的头发已经很长了，湿漉漉地披在肩上，皮肤却很白，裹在浴巾里，像易碎的陶瓷，精致又脆弱。他完全不知道凯撒大帝喝醉了，因此斜着眼看凯撒大帝，语气有几分疏离：“您来看我，怎么不提前说？” 

他斜着眼睛看人的时候，清纯全都消失不见，反而被下三白的凌厉和妩媚所代替，凯撒大帝无端地觉得热起来，他摇摇晃晃地拉住焉嘉的手，凑过去要吻他，焉嘉被他突如其来的亲吻搞懵了，下意识要推开，却推不动，凯撒咬住他的嘴唇，喃喃道：“贞德，做我王后吧。” 

焉嘉低低地喘了一声，闻见了凯撒身上沉闷的酒气，“您醉了。” 

凯撒的嘴唇很热，舌尖带着成熟男人的荷尔蒙气息，如同一条蛇钻进焉嘉柔软的口腔，他的手又大又热，因为常年征战四方，掌心有厚厚的茧，顺着焉嘉的背滑进了股沟，粗糙地摩擦着细嫩的肌肤。 

焉嘉猛地发力将他推开，转身从浴池里装了一盆热水，毫不留情地泼到凯撒大帝脸上：“混蛋！你把我养这么大就是为了做这个事么？” 

凯撒大帝才醒悟过来自己刚刚做了什么荒唐事，急忙摸了把湿漉漉的脸，“贞德，你别怕，我看错了，我以为你是戴安娜！” 

焉嘉的脸色在听见戴安娜这三个字后瞬间垮下来，“戴安娜在爱丽舍宫呢，您怎么会走到圣女府来？” 

凯撒一时语塞，半晌都没有说话，焉嘉踩着湿漉漉的大理石地面，冷漠地穿过他，回了寝殿。随后凯撒也铁青着脸离开了。 

第二天，凯撒大帝宣布了和戴安娜的婚讯。结婚大典刚结束不久，凯撒便命令焉嘉带兵攻打奇美拉王国，临行前他恩赐焉嘉喝下了六根圣水，六根圣水赋予焉嘉圣女的能力，却也封印了他的情感。

按照凯撒的计划，焉嘉成功杀死了基督山伯爵，并把奇美拉国王带到了他面前。 

再往后，凯撒将焉嘉软禁于圣彼得教堂，美其名曰保护圣女贞德。谁曾想这种坐活牢的日子才过了几个月，异端审判局就带着凯撒大帝亲笔写的判决书，要将圣女贞德压赴刑场。

“你不应该救我的。”焉嘉又重复了一遍，他漂亮的脸上充斥着万事皆无所谓的颓然，“我从始至终都只是一个工具罢了。” 

“胡说。在圣彼得教堂下面接住你是我这辈子做得最正确的一件事。”夏之光听完了他的故事，情难自抑地低下头，就着焉嘉的袖子蹭了蹭眼角的泪：“忘掉凯撒这个渣男，跟着我吧小百合，我一定会让你每天都开开心心的。” 

四、

黑珍珠号犹如一块庞大的礁石，稳稳地停在海上，海水是湛蓝的，天空也是湛蓝的，偶尔点缀的几枚云朵也软绵绵的，太阳用它广阔的胸襟拥抱着加勒比海域，温暖的天气总是叫人无比惬意。 

焉嘉刚开始还闷在船舱内，后来挨不住夏之光天天来拉他出去晒太阳，到现在已经自告奋勇挽起袖子，和巴博萨一起用海盐腌制从海里捞起来的各色海鲜。 

夏之光就躺在甲板上，懒懒地看着他。他觉得焉嘉哪儿都好看，又细又白的手腕好看，眉目如画的脸好看，颈侧鼻尖的痣好看，笑起来眼睛弯弯的样子也好看。 

于是他问：“小百合，你为什么这么好看呐。啥时候选个良辰吉日，咱们把结婚大典办了吧。” 

焉嘉伸手撩起耳边垂下来的长发，瞪了夏之光一眼：“什么小百合，我有名字的。” 

他手上的盐粒蹭到了鼻尖上，在太阳底下亮晶晶的，夏之光嘿了一声，鲤鱼打挺跳起来，他的腰肢极具力量，这个动作也做得好看极了。 

焉嘉斜着眼眶看他，等着他耍什么新花样。夏之光却走过去，小心翼翼地伸手擦掉他鼻尖的盐，又撩起焉嘉的一缕长发，凑到鼻端嗅了嗅：“我们焉嘉小百合的头发好香啊。” 

焉嘉冷哼一声，打掉他的手：“正好，你帮我把头发剪了。以前假扮圣女才蓄着，现在终于可以做个正常人了，我可不想不男不女的。” 

夏之光略微有些不舍：“那能给我留一把么？我让船上的东方厨娘给秀个荷包，把它装起来挂在胸口。” 

焉嘉被逗笑了，他挑起一边眉头，戏谑地盯着夏之光的眼睛：“在皇家学院时，曾经参观过东方妓院的礼仪老师说那边的姑娘就会把头发绣进荷包送给心上人，海盗大人，你把我当成东方的妓院姑娘了么？” 

夏之光：“……” 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你也有今天！”巴博萨捧着肚子大笑道：“再说了，那位厨娘可不会绣荷包，她只会杀鱼哈哈哈哈哈！” 

夏之光尴尬地挠了挠刺手的板寸头，灰溜溜地溜进船舱去拿剪刀了。 

过了一会他又出来，手里除了剪刀，还有个半褪色的香包，看起来有些年头了。 

焉嘉好奇道：“哪儿来的？” 

“我母亲的，她是东方人。”夏之光笑着把香包递给焉嘉看，然后举起了剪刀：“剪成我这样？” 

焉嘉立马拒绝：“不要，太短了，像个小刺猬。” 

“哦～”夏之光手下便留了点情，拿起焉嘉的头发开始修剪，咔擦咔擦声中，油亮顺滑的直发散落着铺了一地。 

焉嘉望着它们，心里油然升起一股悲伤的情绪，就这样吧，他想。就这样和以前做个告别。从今往后再没有圣女贞德，只有夏之光的小百合焉嘉。 

五、

“轰……” 

仿佛是震耳的雷声，震得船舱都晃动了一下。焉嘉不安地睁开眼，旁边夏之光还在睡。他盯着夏之光在沉睡中的眉眼，情不自禁地伸出手去摸了摸。 

似乎是觉得痒，夏之光皱皱鼻子，轻轻翻了个身。 

焉嘉便收回手，忍不住弯起了嘴角。但是外面的雷声却越来越响，在船舱里看不见外面的景象，焉嘉从床上爬起来，光着脚踩着木板阶梯往外爬。 

迎面正好撞上飞奔而来的巴博萨，急匆匆的，像是屁股着了火。 

“夏呢？”巴博萨问，“凯撒来了！带着一队战舰，正在攻击我们！” 

森寒的凉意瞬间爬到了焉嘉的头顶，他惨白着脸往后退了几步，“凯撒？怎么会……” 

巴博萨压根儿没空和他多说，当务之急就是把夏之光从床上拎起来，共同商量对策，但是他走了两步又停住了，回头喊道：“小百合，你别出去，在船舱里躲着。你放心，我们绝对不会把你交出去的。” 

焉嘉咬着嘴唇点点头，他从来没有像今天这样感到绝望过。哪怕异端审判官带着火枪队去圣彼得大教堂也没让他觉得害怕，可是现在……如果夏之光不把自己交出去，凯撒大帝会怎么办？ 

他一定会踏平加勒比海域，让黑珍珠号变成一堆灰烬。这不是焉嘉想看到的。夏之光对他一直很好，黑珍珠号上的每个人都对他很好。 

我该怎么办？ 

焉嘉茫然地盯着前方，炮火的声音越来越响，头顶甚至开始有灰尘掉落。 

我该躲起来么？ 

“不行。”焉嘉自顾自地摇摇头，下一秒，他拔腿就往外冲。黑色甲板上，船员们已经慌作一团，不远处凯撒的战舰一字排开，炮火不断地朝着这边发射，好几颗炮弹都擦过船桅，差点就砸到甲板上。 

黑珍珠号充其量只能算是武装商船，平时打打商船还行，遇上了凯撒，那就只有挨打的份。从前夏之光再怎么跳，凯撒也挣一只眼闭一只眼，从来不管海盗的事，今天突然集火进攻黑珍珠号，想必是冲着圣女贞德来的。 

焉嘉赤着脚跑到最上层的甲板，炮火连天，他完全放弃了喊话，好在虽然过去了好几个月，圣女的能力还在。于是焉嘉捏了个诡异却好看的手势，念了一串长长的咒语，轰的一声，水蓝色的屏障从海里升起，如同摇篮般将黑珍珠号包裹住。 

“停。”凯撒举起手下达指令，几秒钟后，所有战船停止炮轰，湛蓝色的海面立刻安静下来。 

隔着十几米的距离，凯撒看见了焉嘉，那一瞬间他有些怀疑，这是圣女贞德么？他的贞德又白又软，是眉清目秀的小姑娘，现在那个站在那里的短发男孩是谁？ 

可是他们又长得一模一样。 

焉嘉望着凯撒，本该愤怒的内心此刻却毫无波动，这完全是六根圣水的作用。他们就这样互相看着彼此，宛若从未谋面的陌生人。 

就这么沉默地对峙了几分钟，凯撒终于缓缓地开口：“贞德！过来，和我回爱丽舍宫，我向你保证，明天就让异端审判局重新审理，还你清白！” 

焉嘉摇摇头，他对着虚空张开手指，一柄冰蓝色的匕首凭空出现，随后他握着匕首，缓缓地对准了自己的心脏：“您希望我被捆在柱子上遭受火刑，在莫大的痛苦中死去，可我真的不愿意，太疼了。” 

“我不要清白了，您爱怎么判怎么判吧。”焉嘉无奈地笑了笑，“但是我希望您能看在我为你诛杀奇美拉国王的份上，放过杰克船长，他只是个善心泛滥的好人罢了，像个傻子似的，完全不知道自己救了凯撒大帝的眼中钉——” 

“焉嘉！你放下！”是夏之光的声音。 

焉嘉往下看去，正好对上夏之光担忧的目光：“我说过你的命是我的！没有我的允许，你绝对不可以……” 

“嘘！”焉嘉在嘴唇前竖起手指，静静地看着他。 

这一眼却怎么都看不够。仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，焉嘉张开嘴唇，似乎有很多话要说，最终却只扯出一个灿烂的笑容：“再见啦，海盗大人。” 

“不可以……”夏之光吼道。 

“噗嗤”，是利刃穿破血肉的声音。 

夏之光觉得自己的心也想被什么扎了一下，狠狠地痛了起来。 

焉嘉面不改色地拔出匕首扔在地上，捂着鲜血淋漓的胸口往前走了几步，随后他冲破屏障，猛地扎进了海里。 

“焉嘉！！！”夏之光几乎是撕心裂肺地冲到船舷边，巴博萨见状立刻跟上去拉住他。 

夏之光怒气冲冲地骂了一句：“滚！”随后用上了吃奶的力气，猛地将巴博萨推开，紧接着他也跳进了海里。 

众目睽睽之下，两个大活人就这么消失在了深海中。 

巴博萨愣在原地，半晌才醒神，他很少流泪，此刻却鼻子一酸，无法控制地号啕大哭起来：“夏！你个混蛋！我明天就把你的黑珍珠号卖掉！”

凯撒盯着湛蓝色的海面，恍惚中仿佛看见了焉嘉正在斜着眼看他，黑亮的眼珠，下三白凛冽又漂亮。 

“撤了。去梵蒂冈。”凯撒摆了摆手，声音沙哑地下令。 

那一瞬间他仿佛苍老了十岁，眼里装着一海洋的悲伤。 

六、

日暮西山时，夏之光在浪花拍打中缓缓苏醒。入目所及是一片白色的沙滩，焉嘉就躺在离他不远的地方。 

夏之光急忙爬起来，他小心翼翼地扶起焉嘉，用手试了试呼吸和心跳，直到确认他还活着，夏之光才真正地松了口气，不可遏制地抱着焉嘉哭了出来。 

橘黄色的夕阳撒在他们身上，看起来温暖极了。 

这是个荒无人烟的海岛。岛上最多的就是树，桫椤、竹芋、榕树、桉树等，与蕨类植物、攀缘植物簇拥在一起，热闹非凡。 

夏之光找到了一个干燥的小山洞，暂时作为一个简陋的“家”。海岛很小，小到几个时辰就能从东走到西，好在有许多树木已经结了果实，夏之光找到了几棵野葡萄树，欣喜若狂地兜了一堆带回山洞，一颗颗洗干净了送到焉嘉嘴巴里。 

常常是喂着喂着，就变成了嘴对嘴。虽然夏之光一直嚷嚷着要焉嘉嫁给他做压寨夫人，但是却从来不敢对他有什么出格举动，偶尔摸摸头发拉拉小手都生怕小百合生气。 

然而两个人以身殉海被海浪送到这座海岛后，关于情欲的小心思反倒活泛起来。一开始夏之光只敢亲焉嘉的脸，焉嘉默许了后，他的胆子就大起来。 

焉嘉的伤口已经快愈合了，他靠在石壁上，百无聊赖地问夏之光：“快几个月了吧？你说巴博萨会来找我们么？” 

夏之光正在埋头用一根木刺穿了棕榈纤维，试图缝制一张简易的地毯，他头也不抬地回答焉嘉：“他不会来的，这小子肯定已经把我的黑珍珠号卖了，说不定现在正在梵蒂冈最大的酒馆和姑娘们一起潇洒呢。” 

焉嘉好笑地伸出脚丫去踹他：“胡说，巴博萨不是这样的人！” 

夏之光灵活地躲过这一踹，丢下木刺，一把抓住焉嘉的脚踝欺身压了上去：“反了你，居然敢当着我的面为别的男人说话！” 

焉嘉轻轻地推着他的胸膛，抬眼看他：“那你要怎么办？” 

“干你。”夏之光俯身去亲他的嘴唇，焉嘉低喘一声张开口，湿漉漉的两条舌头便纠缠在了一起。 

“你的胸肌好大。”亲吻的间歇，焉嘉突然来了一句。 

仿佛有根弦“啪”的断掉，夏之光曲起腿将膝盖嵌进焉嘉的腿间，轻柔地隔着布料摩擦小百合的性器，焉嘉咬着嘴唇，不让自己呻吟出声。 

夏之光低笑一声，双手托着焉嘉的后背把他搂起来，力气之大，恨不得把人揉进自己的身体里，肉体的温度在两人之间传递，焉嘉软软地把手搭在夏之光的肩上，下半身不由自主地耸动起来。 

“我可以进去么？”夏之光咬着焉嘉脖子上一块软嫩的肉，手指顺着腰线滑进股沟，在那个柔软的地方轻轻打转。 

焉嘉茫然地张着口，看起来有几分娇憨，情欲让他的智商暂时出走，只留下令人血脉喷张的美貌。 

夏之光便狠狠地去揉他身上的肉，舌头也不闲着，专挑乳头舔舐吸吮，他的手指像一柄利刺，从紧闭的入口插了进去。 

焉嘉终于憋不住，从喉咙里发出一声痛呼：“不行！好疼！” 

夏之光安抚地吻了吻焉嘉发抖的嘴唇，手指依旧在里面探索：“别怕，不疼，马上就好了。” 

也不知道是戳到了哪个地方，一股又酸又麻的奇异快感取到了异物入侵的痛苦，焉嘉扬起脖子，口里溢出甜腻的呻吟。 

“找到了。”夏之光抽出手指，换了更大更热的家伙顶在穴口，后穴突然空虚让焉嘉有点不适应，他呆呆地睁着眼睛看夏之光：“嗯？” 

夏之光托着他的屁股，低头叼住他的脖颈，下身用力顶了进去，又紧又软的甬道瞬间咬紧了他。 

“哈啊……”焉嘉惊呼一声，被这突然的刺激弄得倒抽了一口凉气，太疼了，痛觉直接传到了每一寸皮肤，他无力地倒在夏之光身上，连骂人都骂不出来了。 

“太爽了……”夏之光却舒服得不住喟叹，他的大家伙开始缓缓地抽动起来，每一次顶送都朝着那个点用劲，焉嘉一开始还是痛，后面就被灭顶的快感所替代，他抱着夏之光的脖颈，不住地喊轻一点轻一点。 

夏之光却完全听不见他说什么了，猛地把焉嘉翻了个身，肉贴着肉压着他，用手抬起他的臀部，从后面插了进去，像打桩机似的快速抽动，这场失去控制的性爱延续了很长时间。 

也不知道过去了多久，焉嘉半昏半醒间感受到体内突然注入一股热流，他潮红着脸看向夏之光：“你这个混蛋……等出去就把你杀了。” 

夏之光撩开他汗湿的额发，轻轻地在光洁的额头上印了一个吻：“那你就要守寡啦。” 

两个人就这么懒懒地抱着，夏之光的性器还埋在焉嘉体内，他们拥抱着对方，感受着对方，仿佛变成了一个人。 

“真希望巴博萨永远都别来。”焉嘉突然说。 

“或者最好带着嫁妆来。”夏之光眨眨眼，“这样才好八抬大轿把你娶回家。” 

“呵。谁娶谁还不一定呢，你以为你打得过我么？”焉嘉斜眼看他。 

被这样看着，夏之光埋在他体内的东西又硬了，于是夏之光猛地往里顶了一下，焉嘉啊地呻吟出声，嗔怒地瞪了一眼夏之光：“你是驴么夏之光！” 

“打架打得过我不算数……”夏之光觉得他此时尤其可爱，又凑上去亲了一口，下身开始快速抽动，心满意足地看着焉嘉捂住嘴低喘：“想娶我啊，你得先在床上打赢我。” 

#巴博萨你最好还是晚些来吧！不然撞见小情侣恩恩爱爱你就太尴尬啦！


End file.
